Medicina
by Krisbells
Summary: Las pesadillas siguen atormentando a Bella durante todas las noches tras la marcha de Edward, pero esta vez es completamente distinto. One-shot.


Bueno, este one-shot lo escribí ya hace bastante para una comunidad de LJ (la cual dejé atrás hace mucho porque mi inspiración viene y va... total, que soy un desastre XD), pero como personalmente el resultado me gustó bastante, al fin me decidí a publicarlo aquí. Espero que os guste. =3

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Crepúsculo como los personajes fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer (se que lo sabe todo el mundo, pero no está de más aclararlo XD). La historia sin embargo, es mía.

* * *

Todo era muy oscuro, apenas veía más allá de un palmo de mis narices, tampoco hacía falta a decir verdad.

No había nada. Nadie. Solo silencio y oscuridad.

Caminé, sin rumbo alguno, con la esperanza de encontrar algo, alguien, algún signo de luz en toda la oscuridad que me sumergía.

Todo intento fue en vano. No hallé nada más que mi propia desesperación. Ni siquiera lograba oírme a mi misma respirar.

_¿Estaba _muerta? Me lo negué a mi misma con un movimiento de cabeza.

En alguna ocasión ya había estado a punto de caer en las garras de la muerte, pero aquella sensación no se parecía en nada a esta. En otra ocasión...era dulce.

De repente, me percaté de que me encontraba sentada, con las rodillas rodeadas por los brazos, llorando...

Traté de contener las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, pero era imposible. Faltaba algo, mejor dicho, alguien, el único que era capaz de hacerlas cesar.

_Faltaba Edward_. ¿Había vuelto a desaparecer? ¿Como si nunca hubiese existido? _De nuevo_.

Intenté escaparme de esa idea, pero no lo lograba, recorría cada rincón de mi mente. Traté de calmarme, ahogué mis sollozos contra mi brazo. Y no oí nada. Tampoco logré oír mi respiración, como minutos atrás. _Eran minutos, ¿o ya habían pasado horas?_. Noté cómo mi corazón volvía a fragmentarse. Y lancé un alarido de dolor, rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

Peleé conmigo misma, no dejaría que pasase como la última vez, lucharía por él. No le dejaría irse tan fácilmente. No mientras estuviera viva.

Me levanté, tambaleándome. La agonía que sufría me causaba unos estragos devastadores.

_- Edward _ .-traté de gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta.

Notaba como me temblaban las piernas, sabía que en cuestión de segundos, podría caer al suelo...y no volver a verle jamás... No obstante, luché por mantenerme en pie.

No me iba a rendir, no ahora, no por _él_...

Intenté nuevamente divisar algo bajo el manto de total oscuridad, cuando noté frío sobre mi cabeza. Me llevé la mano instintivamente, pensando que sin percatarme me había caído y había sufrido algún tipo de golpe en la cabeza que provocase una hemorragia.

_Tonterías_. El olor a sangre habría hecho que me desmayase.

Volví a notar frío, esta vez en mi mejilla, seguido de una cálida voz. _¿Era un ángel?_

Entonces...abrí los ojos.

Miré a mi alrededor, tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que me hallaba en mi habitación. La claridad entraba por la ventana, causándome molestias en los ojos.

Tenía la cara húmeda a causa de las lágrimas derramadas y de las que aún no dejaban de brotar. No podía hacerme a la idea de que aquello hubiese sido un sueño.

Seguía ensimismada, recordándolo, aunque fuese lo último que deseara recordar, cuando, de repente, noté una gélida caricia.

Giré levemente la cabeza, y respire hondo, lo más hondo que pude, al ver que después de todo..._él_ seguía allí.

- Bella...¿qué ocurre?.-me miró preocupado, sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que rondaba por mi cabeza, como de costumbre.

- N..no es nada, estoy bien, de verdad. -titubeé, intenté parecer sincera, pero todo el mundo sabe que las mentiras no son mi fuerte, y menos aún teniendo la cara totalmente humedecida. Solo deseaba no haber hablado en sueños, como solía hacer.

Edward, simplemente, frunció los labios. Y yo agaché la cabeza. No quería que supiera que aún tenía ese tipo de sueños. Sueños que vuelven a mi subconsciente desde que Edward se marchó. Aún cuando todo ha vuelto a la "normalidad" y volvíamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

Dejé caer suavemente mi cabeza sobre su pecho, frío y duro, y que a pesar de ello, para mi era el mejor lugar en el que me podía encontrar. Le rodeé con los brazos, y él hizo lo mismo, apoyando su cara sobre mi cabeza, inspirando el olor de mi pelo.

Sonreí.

- ¿Sabes..? -giré la cabeza, para encontrarme con sus ojos dorados, mirándome, llenos de curiosidad.- Tú...eres _mi medicina_ -le dediqué una sonrisa, para momentos después volver a ocupar con mi cabeza un lugar sobre su pecho.

Cerré los ojos. Ya no temía recordar el sueño, _él_ estaba conmigo, no tenía nada que temer.

_Tú eres mi medicina...porque eres el único que puede hacerme sentir viva, aún estando sumida en el peor dolor que se puede llegar a sentir...el del corazón._


End file.
